Murder Rap
Murder Rap is a song performed by Above The Law featured on the radio station Radio Los Santos in GTA: San Andreas. Lyrics :KM.G :"Yo, Cold 187. They tryin' to give you a murder rap. And you ain't even like that. Yo, serve these niggas, :cause they deserve to get dissed." :(Yeah) :(Check this out) :1: Cold 187um :When I sit down and write and recite for the mic I hold :Make sure my beats are loud and bold and Cold :187, that is my name, makin' it simple and plain :Here to rearrange and change :The things that I couldn't do in the past :Don't be surprised when you got a shotgun up your ass :Perpetrators, that one was just for you :I'm gonna leave ya in your seat remaining without a clue :Glued to my style like a fiend on coke :But if you say the wrong thing, I wash your mouth out with soap :Dope is not the answer :No, I'm not a Cancer :No, I'm not a hero or zero :But a Leo in stereo :And this is not a demo :K-Oss and Go Mack be cuttin' the flex tempo fast :Hook 4x :Now I got a murder rap :Cause a brother like me said well :KM.G :Yo, fingerprints ain't nothin without the murder weapon :Keep steppin' :Homicide tried to sweat, but we let 'em have it :You can see they fear through they teeth :Treat 'em like Rolaids and give 'em some relief :2: Cold 187um :I feel action speaks louder than words and verbs :And adjectives, I live the life, the given gift :Not who's first, second or third :Not he said or she said or what you heard, nerd :Cause when you live like that, your life is mangled :In other words your life is all tangled up :I'm not a sucker, always go for mine :Powerlord that's hard from the start, and he will always (climb) :To the top as high as he can achieve :Sometimes that's even higher than the others believe :I'm not a doctor on a board, I don't have a degree :Not arrogant, egotistical, I'm the epitome :We take recon, these suckas are lying :Transform into another world as I recite these rhymes :187, he's as hard as it comes :And I don't have to brag :About the size of my gun, son :Hook 3x :Now I got a murder rap :Cause a brother like me said well :KM.G :Criminals don't use lyrics and define themselves as notorious :Brothers gotta learn hip-hop anger rages inside themselves :Your ??? will never resist to my contact K-oss and the homie G :3: Cold 187um :187 breakin' back, backbone of my group :Fat kid in my posse and I'm gettin' loose :Cause I'm takin out posses, causin' bodily harm :Makin' moves to improve as I begin to brainstorm :I'm not inferior, not takin' no crap :Last sucker tried to diss me, cold got his neck slapped :Cause power's my name, sometimes I'm insane :And if I get too mad, I have to rearrange :Your position as a MC, that's the way it should be :The way I get over, I use terminology :That's comprehensive, redemptive :That's evidently not related to the style that you hear everyday :B-boy destroyin' a toy, employin' :While the other suckers are depressed, I'm enjoyin' :What I'm doin', and ruin anyone's hope for my position :Tell em KM.G, they on a mission :KM.G :They on a mission :They keep wishin you can't come off :187, you're a menace in your own mind :So take heed and proceed with caution :When he rhymes :Now I got a murder rap :Here's a murder rap to keep ya dancin' :Now I got a murder rap :Cause a brother like me said well Video File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Above the Law - "Murder Rap" Category:Radio Los Santos Category:GTA San Andreas songs